A number of medical procedures require the use of endoscopic devices. In one application, the endoscopic device comprises a laryngoscope that is used to intubate a patient. Ventilation may be provided to a patient through an endotracheal tube. This tube may be inserted into the trachea with the help of the laryngoscope. It should be noted that when the tube is inserted, the patient is asleep hyperoxygenated and then paralyzed for the procedure, and therefore not breathing. As the ventilator is not yet in operation, the physician must work quickly to insert the endotracheal tube. Any delay in this process is highly undesirable. Other applications for endoscopes include minimally invasive surgical techniques and difficult to access surgical areas.
With the advent of endoscopic equipment and small cameras, instrumentation can enable viewing of, for example, the cords and larynx on a video screen facilitating the intubation of the patient in a relatively quick and safe manner or the viewing of an area inside the body where a procedure is to be performed.
One problem that traditional video endoscopes face is the limited interface ability they have with different types of monitors. For example, a video endoscope typically is designed and can only be used with a single type of monitor, such as an O.R. monitor or a P.C. This is disadvantageous as the physician may desire to switch monitors, for example, the endoscope may be attached to an O.R. monitor but the physician wants to connect the endoscope to a relatively small portable computer monitor as a patient is transported. The endoscope would then have to be replaced with a device capable of functioning with a P.C. monitor.
Yet another problem associated with video endoscopes is the fact that, many image processing devices are permanently affixed to the device such that if the physician desired to have a different image processor, the physician must exchange the entire endoscope. This can cause delay in performing a particular procedure, which as previously stated, is highly undesirable.
Many differing types of surgical procedures are now commonly performed with the aid of either a direct view or video endoscope to remotely view an area where a procedure is to be performed. However, due to the fact that with currently know devices, the image processing circuitry is integrally formed with the endoscope and therefore, any change in the image processor requires a change of the entire endoscope. This means that during a procedure, the entire endoscope must be withdrawn from the surgical site and a new endoscope inserted, which is again, highly undesirable.
Another problem with current endoscopic devices, including endoscopes and laryngoscopes, is that they need to be sterilized after use. The image processing circuitry that is integrally formed in the endoscopic device can become damaged when exposed to very high temperatures such as are used for sterilization.